nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Right Wing Conservative Party
The Rightist Meritocratic Faction (RMF) is a Lovian strong right wing Non-denominational Christian Faction of the CCPL that supports the educated, experienced and highly acclaimed to lead the government. Their goals are to progress the educational standards, support high degrees, flatten taxes, and support entrepreneurs. They are against homosexuality, abortion, non-medical drugs, high control of arms, and control of religion. The RMF classifies itself as more conservative than the rest of the CCPL, the CNP, and the RTP, but it is not an extremist or fascist party. It was founded by deputy governor of Seven, Taiyō no Eisei, in late 2012. Environmental Support Despite being a right wing conservative party, the RMF wants to start algae growth in Lovia to add more oxygen and take out more carbon from our atmosphere to prevent glaciers and ice caps from melting. The RMF plans to start a movement for said algae growth before the end of the year. Taiyō no eisei, head of the RMF, says that "Algae is more effective and more efficient than planting trees or prairie grasses, and with all of the water around Lovia it will be a great way to help the environment!" The RMF also supports green energy, but thinks that Lovia should use its resources to their potential by using not only wind, but also solar, osmotic, waste-to-energy, and nuclear fusion power plants to produce more energy without the loud sound that the wind mills produce. Education and Other Policies Education The RMF supports all people in society being educated with at least a college degree or higher. They believe that if everyone is educated then people will be more hardworking and determined to get jobs and start new companies. In their eyes, entrepreneurs are the key to a strong economy and new ideas to progress the living standards of Lovia. High education is one of their core beliefs to improve a country; the RMF wants Lovia to be the number one country in education to give Lovia prestige. Meritocracy The meritocracy is a political system that has those with merits (usually of intelligence) are put into government. RMF's views are that all who wish to become prime minister must have a doctorate degree and have served one term in congress beforehand. For those who wish to become Deputy Governor, Governor, or a Member of congress, one must have at least a master's degree or professional degree. Drugs, alcohol, and fire arms The RMF thinks that all soft should be illegal and if not, highly regulated, including drugs like tobacco and nicotine, which hurt the health of people, but don't harm others to a large degree who aren't taking the drug. Drugs that give a "high" whether soft or hard should be made illegal in there eyes, as they can hurt not only the users but also those around them. Their views on alcohol are that alcohol should be taxed moderately to stop people from buying too much, but still allowing people to buy it responsibly as long as they're 21 years of age. The RMF's views on fire arms are that people should be able to own guns for defense and hunting, but hunters should be required to have hunting licenses, hand gun owners, hand gun licenses, and that automatic guns should be restricted to military, government, and police forces. The party thinks that pellet, paint ball, air-soft, and BB guns are not fire arms and should be obtainable by anyone who is 16 years of age. Homosexuality, bisexuality, transsexualism, euthanasia, abortion, and prostitution *The RMF is against all of the above and thinks that they should be illegal, with the exception of euthanasia for non-human organisms, and those who are sure to die a more painful death and are in agreement with the euthanasia, e.g. a wounded soldier in battle who will die of blood loss could be shot for a quicker death. Category:Political party